Jinchuuriki's Journey
by Inuluvr
Summary: Sai has always been an unfeeling person, and mystery clouds his past, making many wonder what his true purpose for joining Team 7 is.  Why was he assigned to this specific team?  Why does he seem so connected to the Akatsuki?


Jinchuuriki's Journey

Chapter one- The Uneasy Start

Naruto flopped down on the ground, and lay on the cool, shaded forest floor, carpeted in various scattered kunai. He looked up at the fading light in the sky and relaxed as a cool wind blew across the training grounds, ruffling his hair. He was proud, for he had been able to create a whole new technique with Rasengan. Combining the swirling chakra with the kunai, he was able to create a whirlwind of kunai that could slice any ninja not fast enough to track the individual weapons. He sighed, though, thinking about all the chakra he had used up. He knew he would be lucky if he could get back to the village within three hours, but he did not believe it would be likely. He figured another night in the training grounds wouldn't hurt, but he knew Sakura thought differently.

Sakura, ever since the Akatsuki began to move, had been overly protective of Naruto, constantly badgering him to stay in the village, and to always be with someone. She also lectured him on using all of his chakra when training, but he had disregarded this complaint many times, which made Sakura even angrier. Out of the two lectures, he figured the latter would be fiercer, since she seemed to realize she couldn't stop Naruto from training where he pleased.

Naruto put his hands behind his head, pondering these thoughts, and decided to rest up before he had to deal with Sakura's rage. A cold rush of air whirled around Naruto, blowing clouds over the sun. He shivered, the sun which had been warming his skin now gone. A solitary crow soared overhead, cawing forlornly in the distance before disappearing over the treetops.

Suddenly, Naruto felt very isolated. He sat up and looked at the falling leaves as another gust of wind blew by. However, the sun stayed hidden behind the clouds. Naruto, still weak from the lack of chakra, glanced at the woods behind, and froze.

Two dark figures stood behind him, one much taller than the other, and both in similar garb- black cloaks with swirling red clouds, and straw hats, with dangling cloth covering their faces. The taller of the two was an unusual height, probably about seven feet tall, while the other was normal height, around six three or so. Darkness seemed to shroud them, and Naruto found himself feeling trapped, with no hope of escape.

The towering Akatsuki member reached to his hat, and pulled it off of his head, revealing pale blue skin and a toothy grin, while the second stood motionless for several seconds. However, he reached to his hat, and held it, as though removing it, but instead he spoke, his voice dark and mysterious, though young.

"Jinchuuriki… at last… we meet one on one." He lifted the hat from his head and returned his hand to his side. Naruto instantly recognized the Akatsuki member as a former Uchiha; Itachi. Itachi gazed at Naruto, who did not meet his eyes, knowing better than to allow himself to get trapped in the S-rank nin's genjutsu.

Naruto struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on a nearby tree, still unstable from his lack of chakra. He felt panic surge through him, knowing how weak he was, but spoke without quavering.

"One to one? Can hardly see that, considering there are two of you standing in front of me." Naruto spoke without glancing up, in fear of falling into an inescapable jutsu. The unfamiliar Akatsuki replied in a deep voice, smiling wickedly.

"Don't worry, Jinchuuriki." He chuckled, his smile widening, a menace grin of sharp teeth. "I'm only here to drag away your listless body and clean up the mess from the battle." Naruto began to shake, a terror unlike any other washing over him. He had never faced the Akatsuki alone, and now nobody was there to protect him, to back him up. But worst of all, he was too weak to even walk.

Naruto suddenly found himself falling, the world spinning into blackness. When he found his balance again, the training grounds were gone, and he was in a field, a bloody moon illuminating the blades of grass, and casting eerie shadows across the way. The grass danced in the wind, and things seemed to be calm, but Naruto felt wary. He gasped as a sharp pain pierced through his back, and he turned to meet with two sharingan. Sasuke stood behind him, holding the sword that now impaled him, blood dripping down the blade and pattering to the ground below. Naruto, stunned by the sudden attack and the pain, watched in horror as Itachi materialized in front of him, eyes unreadable, and his hand in a fist, poised to strike Naruto in the side of the head.

"It's a shame, Naruto-kun, that you have to die at such a young age." With a final glance at Naruto's eyes, Itachi drew back his hand and swung. Naruto's thoughts scattered as he felt a dull thud against his head, his thoughts scattering, and his fear suddenly dispelled. His vision blurred as he slid to the ground, trying desperately to figure out what had just happened. It didn't make sense… Itachi had swung from the side, so how could he have been hit in the back of the head?

Suddenly, Naruto found himself back in the training grounds, but he was now slumped against a tree. Trying not to give into the excruciating pain, he scanned the clearing to see three figures speaking calmly to one another. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying and was surprised to recognize Sai's voice.

"I can't give you what you want right now. I will deliver it to you in a few nights, but I have business I need to attend to in Konoha right now." Naruto saw one of the Akatsuki members walk over to him and grab him by his shirt collar.

"If you don't get it to Pein by the end of the week, we'll make sure you die a slow and painful death." He threw Sai off, but Sai did not flinch, he frowned and nodded.

They continued to talk, but the sentences seemed to slur together as Naruto fell unconscious, submitting to the pain. His vision blurred, and all faded to darkness.

--------------------

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar bed, disoriented and dizzy with a sharp pain in his head. He sat up, his head spinning, and observed the room. It took him a minute or two to realize it was a hospital room, as he blinked away the blurriness from his eyes.

He watched as the door opened and a pink-haired kunoichi slid into the room.

"Sakura-san!" He tried to smile, but was only able to manage a weak grimace. Sakura laughed and smiled at Naruto as he watched her pull a chair next to the bed. She sat and instantly began to question Naruto, her face relaxed with relief, but even so, Naruto could hear the worry in her voice.

"Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" She checked the back of his head where he had been hit, and nodded, making a mental note to herself.

"Alright… I'm a little dizzy, though…" He trailed off before questioning Sakura. "What happened?" Sakura frowned.

"You don't remember?"

"Not really, no…" He thought for a moment, then spoke again. "Well, actually… I vaguely remember what happened… two Akatsuki members attacked… and then, Itachi somehow got me into a genjutsu… and then…" Naruto trailed off, trying desperately to remember what had happened. Suddenly, the memories flooded back to him and he froze with anger and betrayal.

"Sakura… there's something I need to tell you… Sai… he's working with the Akatsuki." Sakura began to protest, but Naruto cut her off.

"Sakura, he's trading something with the Akatsuki. He's not on our side." Sakura shook her head, but Naruto continued. "I have a feeling, Sakura… he's going to try and kill me."

---------------

Hey all!

Yup! A brand new story! XD I probably won't be working on this much until I get Reversal done, but after that's finished, this'll probably be my main story of updating. Let me know what you think! Do you think I should continue with this? Let me know, through comments or e-mail! (My e-mail is on my profile in the Misc. Info section)

Inuluvr


End file.
